1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air pump and, particularly, to an air pump including an air pressure gauge having indicators on different sides and connected thereto and being movable between use positions thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Patent No. 1403644 shows air pump with a pressure gauge including a base, a pumping hose connected to the base, a cylinder mounted on the base, a piston rod reciprocally operable with respect to the cylinder, a discharge hose fluidly connected to the cylinder, and a pressure gauge attached to the cylinder. In order to be small, yet measures accurately and allows a user to read easily and correctly, the pressure gauge normally has a dial and a dial indicator, as well as a small measuring range. However, since the pressure gauge does not have a large measuring range, its use is limited.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.